Flash Sentry
Flash Sentry is recurring character in the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls movie franchise. He is a male pegasus guard of the Crystal Empire in Equestria and is a human teenage student attending Cantorlot High School in the alternate parallel world. He's the love interest of Twilight Sparkle and former love interest of Sunset Shimmer. Personality Flash Sentry is portrayed as kind and gentlemanly, as evidenced by his helping Twilight when she falls over. He returns Twilight's feelings of affection towards him. In the first two films, he also shows signs of social awkwardness and clumsiness, such as walking into a door while escorting Twilight to the Fall Formal dance and backing into a wall while exiting the band room. While under the effect of the Dazzlings' magic, Flash becomes arrogant, cold, and spiteful. He lashes out at Twilight when she takes part in the Battle of the Bands, believing that she is trying to take victory away from him and he publicly ridicules Sunset Shimmer, calling her "the bad girl we love to hate My Little Pony: Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Flash Sentry appears as a student of Canterlot High School. When Twilight Sparkle runs into him in the school hallway, he helps her up and asks, "Whoa. You okay?" Later, Twilight accidentally spills a beverage on him at the Sweet Shoppe, and he jokes they need to stop bumping into each other. Rarity reveals to Twilight that he is Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend. When Sunset Shimmer frames Twilight for ruining the Fall Formal decorations using photographic proof, Flash Sentry proves that the photos are fake and Vice Principal Luna allows Twilight Sparkle to continue running for Fall Formal princess. Twilight is so thrilled that she hugs Flash Sentry. He asks Twilight out to the Formal, but he mistakes her panicked "no's" as her response. When the Formal goes on as originally scheduled, Twilight clears up the misunderstanding with Flash Sentry and agrees to have one dance with him. The Formal is disrupted when Sunset Shimmer rises to power and hypnotizes the students, including Flash Sentry. Twilight and her friends defeat Sunset Shimmer, turning everyone back to normal. Flash Sentry finally asks Twilight for their dance, and he imitates her odd dancing style on the dance floor, previously seen in Sweet and Elite. When twilight return to equestria she bump into flash sentry in pony version and he help her and said they want not to meet like that, when twilight's friends tease her because she have a crush on the new guy but twilight denied and blush, that pinkie pie said remind the human counterpart and said it was a hunch. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Flash, under the Dazzlings' spell, taking a negative attitude towards Twilight. In the second film, Flash Sentry compliments the Rainbooms on their playing and asks them if Twilight will return for the school's musical showcase. He is later seen in the cafeteria during the Dazzlings' song. At one point, Sonata Dusk strums the strings of his guitar. Like most of the Canterlot High School student body, Flash and his band fall victim to the Dazzlings' spell and becomes overly competitive. During the Battle of the Bands, he and his band, which is specified in the first film's screenplay novelization Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror to be named "Flash Drive", faces off with the eco-kids. He also shows hostility toward Twilight, causing her to cry despite being . However after the dazzling were defeated and lost their powers flash return to his normal self and hugged Twilight, telling her that the rainboom rules and would have a kiss moment if it wasn't for Trixie interrupting them. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games During a assembly about the upcoming friendship game against Crystal prep, Flash commented how CHS always lose to Crystal prep and later when he accidentally bumped into sci-twi, mistakenly believed she's the other Twilight I thought she was here to help CHS feed Crystal prep only to be ignored when Sci-Twi followed the source of magic deeper the school. He tried to congratulate Sci-Twi on winning the first round, only two be ignored again. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree At the arrival to Camp Everfree, Flash Sentry handed human Twilight's backpack and begin to know each other but it turn out to be awkward since they meet from the third movie. Flash Sentry saw that human Twilight likes timber spruce due falling from the old dock and flash sentry became sad and said he cannot be jealous and he is not his twilight but he got confused telling which twilight, sunset shimmer tells flash sentry that she cannot come back and tells him to get over on tough love. after sunset shimmer heard from timber glorissa and timber about letting go something she thought was the camp and later she run into and bump to flash sentry, he came to see sunset was thank her for getting over his crush on twilight and did see that sunset have change and became nice and honest so they start all over and became friends since the breakup. Gallery Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (3).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (2).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry.png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (1).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (4).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (8).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (7).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (6).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (5).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (10).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (9).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (11).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (13).jpg Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (12).png Twilight bumps into pony Flash Sentry EG.png Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Flash Sentry (Human).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (1).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (4).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (3).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (2).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (5).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (9).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (6).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (7).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (8).png Trivia *He is in a band and plays the guitar. *He is the ex-boyfriend of Sunset Shimmer. *He was the love interest of princess twilight sparkle *He is the royal guard of the crystal empire External Links *Flash Sentry (Human) - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki *Flash Sentry (Pony) - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Male Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Horses Category:Former Love Interest Category:My Little Pony Love Interests Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Ungulates Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Love at First Sight Category:Love Triangle Category:Satellite Love Interest